Kamisama tastsukette!
by aikahana
Summary: gea adalah seorang anak dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, sampai sampai dia bingung apakah dia manusia atau apa. suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seoarang misterius( yahh, dibilang misterius juga gak sih) mungkin dia adalah pemburu yang kesasar. saa.. happy reading - -


**Kamisama Tastsukette  
**

**Writer: oh hay hay minaa. Ketemu lagi, apa kabar? Kali ini auth mo bikin character OC klo soal ceritanya harap maklum ya.** **Masih** **newbie sih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Aika Hana and Qareting Runeslayer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Publisher: Ice Alchemist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: romance, comedy,action, ecchi? Maybe but just a little bit.**

 **.**

 **Sou.. lets read some violence story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Sfx: sruk sruk sruk!)_

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan rambut yang diikat satu kebelakang sedang membuat ranjau untuk buruannya namun siapa sangka yang menjadi buruannya saat ini bukannya hewan tapi... seorang cewek.

"gyaah! Apa apaan ini siapa yang memasang ranjau di tempat seperti ini!? Akan kupotong tali ini!" tanpa fikir panjang cewek dengan rambut putihnya yang langka itu langsung memotong ranjau dengan pisau dan terjatuh dengan keadaan yang memalukan.

"ah!? Sebodoh apa sih kau masa tertangkap di ranjau hewan! Yang susah kan aku!" omel cowok berambut merah yang membuat ranjang tersebut, namun tanpa sadar dia malah auto focus ke pantsu(note: pantsu itu cd) si cewek dan langsung ngeblushing gaje di tempat.

"a..apa yang kau lihat?" tannya si cewe tanpa sadar pantsunya sudah kelihatan

"daripada buruan(binatang) sepertinya aku disuguhi pemandanyan yang menakjubkan siang ini"(maksudnya pantsu si cewe) sambil ngeblushing gaje si cowok mulai mendekati si cewe

((auth: oh ya males pake kata "si cwe" ato "si coeng" eh salah maksudnya "si cowo" jadi auth mo kasih tau namanya mereka ituuu... _(sfx: JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!)_

cowo: **udah cepetan botak!**

Auth: gua kagaa botak cuman licin aja mbahahahahahahakghhhh! (dan auth pun keselek panci) makin gaje. Langsung ke intinya aja yh. Cwe namanya: Gea Xana dan cowonya: Qareting Runeslayer oke bek tu de setori #RIPEnglish ))

Akhirnya Gea sadar ternyata yang dilihatin daritadi itu ternyata pantsunya "GYAA HENTAII!" tanpa hitung sampe tiga Gea langsung menonjok pemuda tak dikenalnya itu dan membuat si pemuda pusing gak karuan.

"ugh! Tonjokanmu mempan juga" ejek qareting sok kuat padahal sebenarnya pusing gak karuan.

"Iyalah! Lagian salahmu masang perangkap di tempat seperti ini, kalo mencari hewan buas ato semacamnya lebih baik kegunung sono!" sambil nunjuk gunung Gea gak nyadar bibirnya monyong monyong pas bilang "sono" (auth: eh pribahasa darimana itu? =,=) dan langsung membuat qareting jawdrop di tempat.

"heh, gak perlu monyong monyong juga kali! Padahal penampilan cantik gitu.. mattaku.." tanpa melihat kearah gea, qareting berjalan menuju gunung dan tanpa sadar diikuti oleh gea dari belakang. "ngapain ikut?" tanyanya kaget pas liat gea ngekor(baca:ngikut dari belakang)

"aku Cuma jaga jaga jangan sampe kamu tersesat, lagipula aku lebih banyak tau tempat ini daripada kamu huh!" merasa kesel karna ditanyaiin kayak gitu padahal maksudnya baik.

"mattaku.." sambil jalan tanpa melihat kedepan qareting hampir menginjak jurang namun naas, takdir berkata lain, dia diselamatkan oleh supehero bo boi boy... alien datang menakhluki bumii demi koko yang dicari cari.. mereka kan tiba tak laghhh! (dan auth pun keselekh kosbasi(baca: kaoskaki) oke back to the story) dia diselamatkan oleh Gea (sfx: greeet) gea reflex menarik bajunya "awass!" dan berhasil menyelamatkannya victorryyy! 3 stars. Gold:25000 mana: 10000 *plak

"eh? Arigatou"

"douita"

"sekarang kita lewatnya gimana?"

"pake ini" menunjukan beberapa sulur yang berada di pinggir jurang

"lu bego ato apaan sih? Emang lu tazan ya? Oh ato monyet? Mana bisa kita pake itu, gak ada cara lain apa? Misalnya tumbangin pohon" karna kesel qareting bicara tanpa fikir panjang, dan akhirnya dia sadar dia bicara sama cewe karna takut nyakitin perasaan gea, qareting langsung reflex mo minta maaf tapi gak jadi karna... (sfx: kreek! Brukh!) gea udah numbangin 1 pohon dengan sekali tendangan. 'anjirrr kuat banget nih cewe ya' guman qareting dalam hati.

"gimana? Bisa kan pake ini?" tanya Gea polos dengan wajah tak berdosis(baca: berdosa)

"ya bisalah ayo pergi" ajak qareting mendahului gea, geapun mengikuti dari belakang namun mungkin karna kebodohan ato kesongongannya dia malah jatuh kedalam jurang 'mati gue' batinnya. Di keadaan antara hidup dan mati (mungkin) dengan keputus asaan dia hanya pasrah dengannkeadaannya itu tapi tunggu dulu.. (sfx: syuut) tiba tiba gea digentong(baca:gendong) gaya bridal stiyle oleh seorang cowok bermata ruby dengan rambut yang berwarna merah udah panggil aja qareting horeee! *plak

"eh? Wahh!? Ki..kita terbang?" antara heran dan takut itulah yang dirasakan gea sekarang, sambil melihat sayap hitam qareting yg disinari cahaya sunset dia berfikir bahwa dia sebenarnya dia takut ato heran dengan hal itu. Namun akhirnya setelah beberapa detik dia menyadari bahwa dia sangat takut ketinggian **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Reflex gea langsung teriak sampe burung burung di gunung berterbangan disertai dengan pingsannya gea.

"mattaku... hey hey... sadarlah... aku belum menanyakan namamu kau sudah pingsan duluan" guman qareting disertai dengan jengkel.

"ng..." nampaknya si cewek berambut putih keperak perakan sadar dari pingsannya, perlahan ia membuka mata emeraldnya dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, karna terpukau diapun tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat takut ketinggian

"hm.. sudah sadar?" tanya qareting sedikit khawatir menatap wajah gea.

"iya.." jawabnya singkat

"kau tidak takut?" tannyanya lagi

"tidak,... karna ini indah!" jawab gea bersemangat melihat pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya itu

"baiklah" sambil menurunkan gea qareting membuat rune sehingga mereka berdua melayang diatas udara

"kakkoi na.. aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini.." ujar gea senang melihat pemandangan yang baru sekali dia lihat dalam hidupnya itu

"kau suka?"

"iya! Suka sekali!" dengan senyuman yang terlihat di wajahnya, membuat cewek berambut perak(perak aja yah) terlihat kawaii. Qaretingpun hanya blushing melihat wajah cewek tersebut.

"oh ya.. namamu siapa?" tanya qareting dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"namaku Gea... Gea Xana. Kalo kamu?"

"Qareting... qareting runeslayer"

"begitu ya... oh ya.." tanpa sadar mungkin reflex karena pemandangannya indah gea tiba tiba mencium bibir qareting dan ciumannya itupun segera dibalas oleh qareting beserta dengan pelukan. "arigatou"

"hehehehe…. Buat apa tadi.." tanya qareting penasaran dengan wajah yang memerah

"buat meniru kekuatanmu.." jawab gea singkat sambil mengeluarkan sayap yang sama dengan qareting "wahh sugee"

setelah ciuman itu qareting menanyakan kedia dengan wajah khawatir "apa kau mencopy semua kekuatanku?"

dengan tampang polos dia menjawab "ia..." tiba2 qareting meminta sesuatu kedia

"kembalikan kekuatanku" ucapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"um... Tapi..." ucap gadis itu meneteskan sedikit airmatanya

"tapi apa?" ucap qareting yang tak mau gadis didepannya terluka karena 2 qareting memeluk memeluk gadis tersebut lalu membisikkan sesuatu kekupingnya.

"tenang aku tak akan mati ,tapi akan kuambil ingatanmu tentangku" lalu qareting mencium bibir gadis itu dan membuat ingatan gadis itu tentang dia hilang ,begitu pula dengan kekuatannya yang kembali namun nyawanya melayang dari tubuhnya meninggalkan tubuhnya tak beberapa menit gadis itu sadar dengan ingatan yg dihapus lalu gadis itu menintikkan air mata saat meliat tubuh tanpa nyawa didepannya tanpa alasan. Tentu saja dia tidak ingat ingatannya dihapus lagipula,namun tetap saja gadis itu menangis walaupun dia tidak ingat pemuda itu...

 **End?**

 **Hy there. Ada sedikit kendala sama fanfic ini, dan juga saya sebagai yang mempublish cerita ini merasa bersalah pada sepupu sya karena dialah yang sebenarnya menulis fanfic ini namun ia meninggal sebelum menyelesaikannya beruntung ada seorang temannya yang memberikan lanjutan dari fanficnya sehingga saya bisa mempublishya. Bagi yang mau** **review** **silahkan review saya akan membalasnya. ^^ makasih.**


End file.
